nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
King
King (キング) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the Grizzly. He is the master of the Black Hound, and is currently located at the Capital of the Dead and is possibly the person who caused the event ten years ago. Appearance King's appearance resembles a small child with short dark colored hair, a large forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes. He wears a sweatshirt with black sleeves, black pants, and dark colored shoes. He also carries a leopard pattern pillow. King's wanted poster depicts him as big man with short hair, side burns, a bulbish nose, and a sneer. His Seven Deadly Sins Grizzly symbol is located just above his left ankle and on the outer side of his lower leg. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality When he first appeared, he is shown to be a ally to the Holy Knight and appears to be willing to wipe anyone out if they got in his way - even his captain. Since he is the Sin of Sloth he might be lazy, as shown through his feet not touching the ground. In the past he was shown to be a kind and tender person who return the stuff stolen from children by Ban. Furthermore, it appears that is a fairly emotional person who cries easily. History thumb|140px A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals. Actually, he went round stealing every stuffed animal in the kingdom, thinking that he wouldn't be cursed if he did such a small deed as he worked hard as a knight. Immediately, King grew angry at Ban, complaining the little children throughout town are crying. Whilst Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc King is mentioned by Gilthunder to have perished in the capital of the dead. In the middle of Meliodas and Gilthunder's fight, King's death is told to Diane and Elizabeth. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, and Ban escaped the Baste Dungeon, a young boy was seen with the Symbol of a Sloth near his left ankle floating in the air whilst watching the crossing shooting stars in the sky from a window. Capital of the Dead Arc King is looking out a window, when Gilthunder comes and tells him that Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane. He then wonders why they decided to move, when Gilthunder tells him to not betray his trust. King tells him to keep that stuff to himself and that he has his own way of doing things. When the Black Hound comes in, he goes to its side and welcomes it back. He asks it if he had found Meliodas and the others, which he understand when it says yes. He then notices something in it mouth and pulls out two Holy Knights Crests, whilst telling Gilthunder that the rest of the Holy Knight better stay away or he will wipe them away along with his enemies. Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about King's fight ability. He does have the ability to levitate in the air. Weapon King wields a long polearm spear which features a long, broad spearhead with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. The lugs are potentially capable of hooking and disposing opponents' shields during combat, as well as preventing spear thrusts from going too far into a victim. This makes it easier to quickly withdraw, and less likely to break. Abilities *'Levitation:' King has the ability to levitate in the air. He has great skill in using it as he is able to move quite quickly. He also demonstrates the ability to levitate objects and manipulate its trajectory without the need to make any direct contact with it. Abilities *'Bumblebee:' By controlling his spear using his levitation ability, King rapidly launches attacks which swarms towards his enemy in all directions. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas King and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting but since Meliodas is the captain, King is his subordinate. But it seem he is willing to wipe him and the other Holy Knight if they don't still away. Diane King and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He appears to be in love with her but is too shy to reveal it. Ban King and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He seems to have some grudge against him, and desires to kill Ban. Merlin King and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Trivia References Navigation Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights